


Saints 'n Sinners

by Runaway_Moon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Corruption, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Arthur and Alfred are siblings in this AU, Corruption, Demons, Devious, Edgy, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Hell, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Incest Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Succubi & Incubi, Sweet Demon AU, Why Did I Write This?, forced blowjob, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runaway_Moon/pseuds/Runaway_Moon
Summary: Long after the conflict in heaven had been settled, there's a revenge that the leader of Hell still craves. Unfortunately for one Archangel that means he will be left to the lustful desires of the king. (May replace this really bad summary).| Update for 1/9/19 |Finally done, technically. May make some minor adjustments. Feel free to critique or let me know what you liked and didn't like. ^ w ^





	Saints 'n Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I accidentally posted this. I don't want to have to delete and start again, so just know that this is a WIP and was supposed to be posted when it was complete. Best to turn back now. Please. God, have mercy on my soul. Today can't get any worse.
> 
> | Update for 1/3/19 |
> 
> Sorry about the lack of updates. Holidays have completely consumed my free time. I'll be picking back up soon. Hopefully I'll pull a bit of time and just finish this work. - v -
> 
> | Update for 1/9/19 |  
> Finally done, technically. May make some minor adjustments. Feel free to critique or let me know what you liked and didn't like. ^ w ^

The gods were made in the imperfect image of man, forged and born by the mortals whose petty pleas and desperate cries called for such entities to provide comfort in a place of immense cruelties. And just as man falls to his terrible natures, the divines suffered through theirs. A war had ruptured through the heavens, as a rebellion ran rampant. The cause was claiming and slaying the lives of many. The realm had grown stark and the skies cried at the endless bloodshed. The loyalists fought the rebels ruthlessly, fearing the chaos they fought for, worried of it overtaking the natural order. The dissenters desired the end to tyranny, to the numerous hypocritical stances their lords took on, and the unfair laws placed upon them.  
The leader, of the dissatisfied servants, was a handsome archangel by the name of Alfred. His desire for conflict first came to the surface when he was tasked to retrieve a straggler who tried to flee judgement. When the mortal gave the archangel a taste of what they were forbidden to use, the divine creature turned…. He was corrupted. His soul was overwhelmed with greed, lust, and emotions. Upon leaving the human to his fate, free, he returned to the heavens. He sought out his brother. He was blinded by the carnal sins and needs of mankind.  
Alfred was quick to declare his affection for the older angel, hoping to corrupt Arthur too. Arthur refused, running to tell their God. He was afraid of Al, of what he had grown to think. Hurt and humiliated, Alfred felt betrayed by his dearest brother. He fled from God and turned to call upon others to aid in his efforts. Alfred tainted others and soon gathered an army of his own. Out of desperation, to win the love of Arthur, the archangel declared an affront to their deity, challenging him.  
After a millennium, the conflict ended and the rebels had badly lost. Alfred and his tainted kin were cursed by God, being changed into mangled, sickening husks of the once beautiful creatures they used to be. In punishment, God cast them out of the heavens, sending them down into a realm of darkness and creeds. This was the birth of daemons, of the ones with sick minds, twisted bodies, and shattered hearts. The king of the revolt became the gnarled ruler of Hell, while his brother was promoted to be head archangel for his valiant efforts in the war. To this day, fighting between the two groups continues, but something would change things in a disgustingly ironic way. There were fresh rumors being spread throughout the Demon King’s court. A certain angel had been captured, and was being transported to the kingdoms of Hell… to the land of sinners.

* * *

A solemn chill ate away at warm flesh as a small man writhed against the chains that kept him in a curled, vulnerable position. Fear ran amok in his petite form, while his body was carried on the back of a fleshy, bony thin creature. His skin heated, face retaining a light dusting of blush of disgust due to the close contact the holy being was forced to keep with the impure abomination. The angel's vision was blurry, head aching with a dull endless throbbing.The scrawny angel was completely unaware of where he was nor how he'd gotten to such a disturbing place as what he could only make out as Hell. Every attempt to draw forth recent memories only intensified the pain and confusion of the trapped man.

The pause in his beast of burden's clambered strides snapped his focus back, and his gaze sharpened. This irresistible prize was none other than the renowned head archangel, Arthur, and he had been correct... He was in fact, in Hell, or rather one of its many realms. His heart picked up its weakened pace, as Arthur took notice of the large structure before him. There, a castle of unusual make and build, meant to make little logical sense to the mortals it housed and haunted, rose tall to loom over its respective lands. His attention, however, was quickly drawn back as his luck only grew worse. The animalistic being that carried him spoke out in a harsh, ancient tongue. He was conversing with two demons, clearly guarding the grounds within those thick walls. The words were gibberish of an unfamiliar ilk to the captured divine. Despite his inability to understand what was said, it appeared as though the guards did, quickly realizing the importance of such a valuable package. They backed off, allowing the abomination entrance into the gnarled palace.

Within a minute, the archangel was tossed onto cold, marble floors that marked the throne room. Before the weak male could assess his environment or his situation, a large shadowy figure lurked above him. The face was only semi recognizable to the holy being, but he couldn't recall where he had seen such a demon.

"Well, well. Huh. Never thought I'd see this day. Looks like you've wandered into the wrong place, huh?" The king of Hell mocked, eating up the softened appearance of his catch with those cold, hollow blue oculi. The gaze made the angel shudder, looking away. His fear and sensation of helplessness only blossomed. "Look at you.... Your fear makes you so much cuter," the demon purred, raven locks cascading alongside those finely carved cheekbones.

His murmurs slowed, as he briskly aimed to pick up the other soul by his creamy blonde hair. While the angel cried out in pain and shock, a feral grin grew on the liege's refined lips. _This would be fun._ Alfred was quick to feel up Arthur, indulging in the weaknesses being tied up brought. His interest in the other male only thrived with gluttonous intent, tapping into centuries of pent up envy, anger, and lust. The ruler skillfully trailed his gloved hands along the unfettered thighs of his treat, of his unannounced queen, before those quick fingers worked their way under that tattered ivory toga. Discovering those two rosy cheeks, Alfred caressed and squeezed them, causing the angel to writhe and growl softly.

"St... Ack, stop you, wanker!!!" Arthur pleaded, glaring sharply as he was being physically assaulted. Satisfied with the growl, the demon only snickered, teasingly brushing his index finger over that tight, sinful orifice. The foreign feeling added mounting discomfort. _Oh, God. Why wasn't the big boss saving him? Sparing him from this horrid fate? Had he really, truly been abandoned?_ The concept alone conjured wrath and despair in the archangel whilst he was unceremoniously set back down.

"Shit, dryer than an old bone. Can't have that, now can we?" Al purred, a devious glint scurried across those thick framed glasses. Even as Arthur tried to object, his words fell on deaf ears, and his tone shook with wavering panic.

"Please, just let me go. I-I'm just a small angel, a nobody. Heh, not worth ruining," the angel pleaded, eyes hazy from a few tears that gathered in his emerald hues. His body ached from the weight of the chains, and already felt dirty from the unwarranted inspection of his nether regions.

"Hm.... Nah. One, you're the archangel, which is a huge fucking honor. And two, do you really believe I've only chosen you to get back at that huge asshole upstairs? Now you're just insulting me, _Artie_ ~. Did you seriously forget who I am, what I have done?" Alfred inquired, leathery bat wings twitching with slight irritation. With a disgustingly spiteful smirk, the demon leaned in closer to the grounded angel, " _Artie, can't we go play today~?_ " The twisted man's voice had shifted, taking on a softer, more child like tone. It was then that the truth crushed the captured archangel.

"A.... Alfred?!" The uke's eyes widened, heart filling with grief. This only pleased the king of Hell, who patted the other man's head. "Yes, none other, brother~! We can discuss this later," the demon beamed, still pleased by the speed in which his sibling remembered him. His gaze softened, taking a moment to be more gentle. "Alright, I'm gonna need you to say ah for me, gotta get me ready before I tear into you," Alfred murmured, winking to reveal his kinky intentions. Upon receiving the request, the pure being refused in silent protest, jaw clenched closed with firm force. In spite of this revelation, this attempt to evade sexual progress, Arthur's actions only further amused the sick soul that ruled dominion over all below. Carelessly, one of the gloved hands wrapped around the winged uke's delicate chin as the liege hoisted his prize, faces mere inches apart.

Not wasting the prime opportunity to wreck havoc on his chained claim's defenses, Alfred roughly brought their lips together, sharing a moment of weakness. Their flesh almost seemed to fit together seamlessly, as a spark seemed to pass from one to the other. While Al quickly deepened the kiss with oral exploration, his right hand summoned forth a simple O-ring gag. When the two parted for breath, the demon struck, quickly slipping the gag onto his chosen partner with little fuss. "Ah, hah. There," the king beamed, panting as he stood, setting the angel onto his knees.

"There. You can't bite me," he snickered, making quick work of his pants. As the denim slid off, a hardened cock throbbed from being exposed to the humid air. Arthur's eyes remained wide, watching the demon closely. A bright blush spread across his face, while he muttered and whined against the metal gag. His body was far too sore and stiff to fight his cuffs anymore. He hated this, despising what he could clearly tell was about to happen.

"Think you can take this? Might be a tight fit~," Alfred continued to tease, edging his way into position towards the angel. The male with dark features didn't wait, grabbing a fistful of hair once more, and eagerly slid his rather thick length into the metal ring. Despite the pained cries and the other's weak efforts to push away, the warm and moistened mouth provided immense bliss to the corrupted. Alfred drew his head back a bit, breath hitching during the process of adjusting.

The organ's underside was greeted by a tongue that hugged close, brushing along that sensitive tissue. Each little groan or gasp from the temporarily defeated angel ghosted heated air and rough vibrations around the squirming intrusion. Alfred gave a pleased rumble, tail swaying with eagerness. Not being the patient soul, he glided his hips back and forth, plunging his shaft along. While the dominant demon bucked into Arthur's hot mouth, he used his firm grasp on the other male to move him further into reach. The ruler's eyelids slid closed, and his free fingers stretched to caress one of the angel's lush eyebrows.

The honey blonde recoiled a bit, body giving a jerk. His face took on a more maroon shade, while he tried to stop a full on moan. And it was as the one corrupting him picked up speed and deepened the exploration, Arthur was only surprised when Alfred forced the angel to deep throat his length. The British Archangel bit back a wretch, holding a grand disgust for the sensation.

'Dear God. He's pushing my jaw to the limits, stop! Ack, I'm going to be ill,' the pure creature thought, before feeling the cock slide out from his mouth, and for the gag to be removed. Drool dribbled and dripped, until only a single thick strand remained attached to the space between the daemon's limb and the angel's soiled maw.

With the abrupt arrival of another stale, silent second, Artie was curled against a slightly cushioned arm of the throne. His muscles tightened, for he felt hands, that were not his own, glide down his sides. He sharply shuddered once more, panting still from the prior offense. His eyes were glazed over, and dulled with the dilating drive that were intimate desires.

"Stop teasing me, git. If you're going to ruin me, then just bloody well do it! Hurry it up and get this humiliating act over with," the angel growled, brows furrowing with frustration and sadness. There was no avoiding or escaping this, in his opinion now. He would be corrupted. A few tears quickly fell as he grew silent shortly after... He had been defeated and he was giving in. Alfred quickly rid his hands of his iconic gloves, wishing to feel everything he would touch.

In return for his hasty surrender, the lead of foul things rewarded his angel with a small, short lived kiss upon his unmarked neck. The skin was as soft as silk, and radiated a pleasingly alluring heat. The demonic liege's lips nipped and sucked at the supple flesh, while he tightly held his prize's shapely hips with an animalistic aggression.

Al let loose an intimidating, cold, and inhuman growl, a audible warning, shoving his slicked up tip of his penis against Artie's firm entrance. With disregard for his partner, in punishment for the hell he had to deal with, and the act of throwing caution to the wind, he jutted his pelvis forward. The powerful action plunged the shaft partially in with a slight 'pop'. While Alfred groaned, the captured divine gasped weakly. Arthur flinched as his captor's breath rolled along his exposed left ear, ass instinctively clenching around the genital. His mind was fogging up, breathing growing heaved from a taboo mixture of pain and pleasure. His neediness grew, and he slowly pushed backwards, to further impale himself on the other's erection. The cold chains clinked, and his delicate fingers clung desperately at the softened fabric.

When the fallen angel had regained his composure, he gave a slow, methodical, and teasing drag of his lower extremities. He sent himself deeper with a coarse grunt, aiming to carelessly explore the internals of his latest, most important conquest. Alfred's lips parted, small pants and a single whine dripped from them. He focused solely on ruining the innocent, of decimating any chance for return for his prize. And just as the ruler of Hell briskly rutted with the mewling, hot mess that was that pathetic angel, each little move inwards, his body would instinctively release a forced spurt of pre-cum. Artie's form began its painful, and radical evolution as soon as the tainting substance stained any physical part it could touch.

A crippling, searing pain rippled through the chained divine shortly after. His feathers singed to an ashen grey hue, hair becoming more candied carmen in shade. From the angel's forehead, two small horns stretched through the skin and protruded that lush red head of hair. His body contorted and morphed. What was once white and untainted shifted easily under the demanding weight of darker, more deviant intentions. Arthur cried out, sobbing from the engulfing pain that the physical and hormonal change brought. Yet, in spite of the struggle, a new, unfamiliar calling had awoken, and started to consume Arthur's prior ambitions. Like a parasite it fed on his current self, replacing what was taken with something.... more sexual and demonic. This mindset quickly settled in, dominating the overwhelmed angel. With each jut and buck, a numbing ecstasy arose, washing over the restrained sod. His back arched, head lowering. _Damnit. It had felt as though Alfred was searching for something deep within him._

Each little dive and plunge further in, Arthur would tighten his grip, while the dominant divine’s blood swollen shaft twitched to life. The angel's inner sanctums were brutalized as the brute who held him to the chair gained force behind each thrust. Those clawed hands tore away at the supple flesh of the metaphorical lamb. Each one slicing deep enough to draw forth that sickeningly sweet blood. Slowly, but surely, softened moans left the subdued man’s chapped salmon colored lips. His own hips rocked to best match the pace of his kindred, to improve the probing. As the fleshy tip rubbed the walls, it was when it accidentally struck a weakened part of muscles that Al’s captive gave a guttural cry.

The arch melted, body swarmed with a breathtaking wave of forbidden pleasure. His back arched more, mouth affixed to let all hear him, to hear what unholy things were being done to the very being of purity. In response to the audible encouragement, a large, fanged grin grew upon the maw of the demon king. Taking a firmer hold of his newest subject, he leaned in to nip at the smaller male's outer earlobe. His inhuman grunts filled the ears of Arthur, making the submissive soul double over from sex driven madness. What had happened to that innocent angel, why was his body not only enjoying this, but craving it?

Alfred, oblivious to the emotional turmoil his conquest was suffering through, grew more aggressive in his ramming. He was getting desperate, feeling his end edging closer. The twisted man sneered for a second, wishing to further tease his chosen queen, his true mate. “I… I need to know, how much do ya need this?” The bigger male groaned, painfully slowing in his efforts. His tail seemed to curl around the defiled divine's foot, while a single hand snagged one of the other's newly formed horns. Without warning, the cruel ruler yanked back on the keratin formation, forcing the archangel's head back with it. “Go on, beg for me~.”

The pathetic hot mess that was Arthur meekly moaned from the rough action, eyelids slipping halfway down. Artie's wings fluttered lightly, as the freshly made incubus pushed himself back in hunger, forcing the cock forward a little bit more. His messy, candy red locks were drenched in a thick layer of sweat, chest heaving with the desire to be cooled down. From the sinful act of corruption, Arthur's body had begun to produce a copious amount of clear lubricant… all in the efforts to aid the process that had been started, which had started to trickle and drip down his inner thighs. Shivering and shuddering, the former angel gathered his composure. “Aah, ok. I never, ngh! I never would normally admit this, especially not to you… But God have mercy on my improper display… Fuck me harder! Claim every part of me, please! Sear and scar my flesh with your marks. Let the worlds know that I am yours, and yours alone, my thick king!” Arthur glared at what little of Alfred he could see, while pouring his heart out. He felt ashamed, but all reason and logic had been bled from him.

To the surprise of both men, Al rewarded the declaration by skilfully turning Artie onto his back, so the two were facing each other. He was still impaled on the demon king, but was relieved to be able to peer up into the face of the one who risked all just to have him. His breath hitched lightly, as the dominant soul gave a quick buck, testing him. Arthur's shock only grew, spotting a bright blush on the pale, stern features of Alfred. 'His face has softened… Is he enjoying this, too? This took far too long to happen. I think I love him,’ he thought, being picked up and held by Al. Grateful, the changed divine quickly wrapped his arms around the liege's neck, and his legs laced around the other's waist. The duo shared a longing glance before they both found each other in a passionate kiss. It was a harmonious, and sensual reunion of the forces of dark and light. Within the kiss, Alfred soon returned to his work, thrusting sharply yet again. As both muffled their moans against their intertwined lips, Al focused on the tender tissues of his queen and was the first to spill.

Pulling away for a moment, he cried out Arthur's name, just as he had for centuries. With a brief flash of white, and a tensing of his body, the demon king shot multiple heavy, hot streams of seed into his love, finishing the job of corrupt courtship. Arthur in turn, hit his own edge and spilled his load between the two, making a bit of a mess. Not that Al minded all that much, loving the way his queen's body milked his length. After a moment of rest, Alfred carefully sat in his throne, ensuring to remain inside his beloved. His leathery black wings curled around the duo, providing privacy and comfort. “Now, whew. That was amazing, definitely worth the wait,” he snickered, aiming to continue giving Arthur love bites. “Now that you are mine, you're now my queen. I will teach you what that includes, but, Artie… for the time being, please just relax. I know that was your first time, and I didn't go easy on ya~. If you’ve got any questions, this is the time to ask.”

There was silence for a minute, before Arthur reached to pull Alfred's head away from his neck so he could look straight into those cold eyes. Emerald green oculi met icy blue, and shared a gleam of interest. “Why did you take me? Why risk everything for me? Even in the beginning of the whole war…. Why couldn't you have just been good and obedient?” Arthur's tone held a firm, cutting edge. His eyes seemed to gather tears as the high of sex wore off, and the emotions could now retake their place.

In response, Alfred let out a deep sigh, pulling the former angel to his clothed chest. Once there, his head rested on the other's, as he looked off. He was trying to find the right words. “I didn't want to. Even before my rebellion, I had always felt… felt like I held feelings I shouldn't have had for you. I was defective, but it felt too good and true to just be a simple mistake. Even now, I don't regret a single thing, bro. I did this all for you, for us to have a future together,” he paused, successfully attempting to pet Arthur's back. “I love you more than I should. You mean the worlds to me, more than the realms. Even if I had to be exiled and punished, so long as I had you… I’d be fine, I could take anything, take on anyone.”

With that, Arthur leaned up a little, nuzzling the demon. "I see. Well, you always were a pompous, ignorant wanker…. But I guess I was just afraid of change, to admit that I, too, cared deeply for you. I love you, Alfred. Even if that means I can never return. After this, I don't think I ever will want to,” he beamed, letting the king kiss away his tears. “As your queen, I will proudly serve by your side, my king.”  


Content with the declaration, Al snuggled his love more, grinning as he was smothered in sweet little kisses.

“Now let's talk about the possibility of a heir. Every king needs one.”

“You realize I'm a male, right?”

“Demons of either gender can bear a clutch~. Especially one of great size. Just think of it bro! You’d be so cute swollen up with my young!”

“Oh God, no! I may have been too rash in my decision!”


End file.
